A pesar de todo te sigo amando
by Beluu90
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una adolescente de 15 años, está enamorada de su mejor amigo Inuyasha Taisho. Un día Kagome recibe una llamada de Inuyasha diciéndole que tendra una cita con Kikyou Tomoeda, meses más tarde no tarda a salir a luz su noviazgo y Kagome aún permanece al lado de él solo como su mejor amiga. Un incidente entre Kikyou e Inuyasha cambia todo. ¿Kagome será correspondida?.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Prologo: Amor No Correspondido

Miraba su celular con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. La chica que le gustaba desde primaria por fin habia aceptado salir con él

Inuyasha Taisho es un adolescente de 17 años,atractivo, portador de unos ojos color ámbar que no pasaban desapercibido por muchas chicas. Pero este chico va a tener una cita con la chica popular más linda de la preparatoria, esa chica es nada más ni menos que Kikyou Tomoeda.

Rápidamente luego de su ensoñación busco entre medio de sus contactos el nombre de su mejor amiga, ¡Tenía que contarselo ya!.

Espero unos minutos hasta que contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

- _Hola -._ contesta una voz dulce.

- _Hola Kagome tengo algo importante que contarte_ -. responde Inuyasha.

 _\- Hola Inuyasha, dime -. dijo_ su mejor amiga.

\- _¡Kikyou acepto salir conmigo en una cita! -._ dijo Inuyasha feliz.

Durante unos segundos reino el sílencio, que el mismo Inuyasha lo rompió.

 _\- ¡Hey Kagome! ¿Sigues ahí? -._ preguntó Inuyasha.

\- _Sigo viva Inuyasha, me alegro por tí que por fin lograrás tu cometido -._ responde la azabache con una alegría falsa, solo que el pobre chico no lo notó.

- _Todavia no del todo Kagome, dije que cuando Kikyou aceptara ser mi novia voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo -._ aclaro un ílusionado Inuyasha-. _Te dejo Kagome, ordeno un poco mi habitación que es un desorden y me preparo para mi cita. Deseame suerte pequeña._

 _\- "Y todavia me lo menciona como si nada"-._ piensa la chica trístemente-. Bueno, ¡Suerte Inuyasha! ¡Qué te vaya bien en tu cita con Kikyou!. Bye bye.

\- Gracias -. susurra Inuyasha después de finalizar la llamada.

 **Comtinuará...**


	2. Dolor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I: Dolor.

 **Narra Kagome**

Los rayos del sol hicieron contacto en mi rostro por lo que, pesadamente abrí mis ojos. Miré el despertador que indicaba las 9:30 AM, podía seguír durmiendo ya que, después de todo era Sábado. Como no pude consiliar el sueño, decidí levantarme e irme al baño a asearme.

Luego de mi relajante baño, me dirigí a la cocina, allí se encontraba mi abuelo y mi mamá terminando de preparar el desayuno.

\- Buen día .

\- Buen día hija, ponete cómoda que ya te sirvo tu desayuno -. dijo mi madre.

\- Ok -. dije y añadí cuando resiví el desayuno -. Gracias ma.

\- De nada hija -. respondió mi madre.

Cuando estaba deleítandome con el sabor del desayuno mi hermano aparece adormilado.

\- Buen día Souta -. le saludó mi madre.

\- Buenos días -. dijo mi hermanito.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, _Nee-chan_? -. preguntó Souta.

Cierto que nadie sabe porque estoy así, desde hace 6 meses.

\- Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas? -. contesté tranquilamente.

\- Por las ojeras que tienes en los ojos -. dijo señalando uno de mi ojos..

\- Ah, solo que me acoste tarde anoche, no te preocupes -. dije con una sonrisa finjida.

\- Dices eso desde hace mucho _Nee-chan_ , ¿Acaso sos sonambula? -. decía eso mientrás una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¡Claro que no! -. dije ya molesta.

\- ¡Higurashi Souta! termina tu desayuno y no molestes a tu hermana -. dijo con firmeza mi madre.

Mi hermano se cayo al instante y no hablo el resto de la mañana.

 **Flashback**

Ya a las 3:30 PM mi celular sonó interrumpiendo mi concentración del Trabajo Práctico de Matemáticas. Fije mi vista en el móvil y era una llamada de Inuyasha. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, por lo que apague el celular y lo guarde en el cajón del escritorio.

Dos horas más tarde el timbre sonó.

\- Hija, atendé por favor que estoy ocupada -. mi madre alzo la voz desde abajo.

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá! -. dije.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Inuyasha, por la expresión de su rostro estaba molesto, no enojado.

\- Higurashi se puede saber ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas y mensajes? -. dijo el chico de ojos color ámbar.

\- Hola Inuyasha, pasa -. no contesté a su pregunta, no tenía el derecho de hablarme así, bueno "O tal vez si tiene una razón" dije para mi misma no muy convencida.

\- Hola señora -. saludo Inuyasha.

\- Hola Inuyasha-kun ¡Qué sorpresa verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -. preguntó mi madre.

\- Solo vine a hablar con Kagome -. dijo Inuyasha mirandome.

\- Oh, Llevalo al living hija, ahí prodrán hablar tranquilamente -. habló mi madre.

\- Ok -. contesté -. Vamos Inuyasha -. dije para que me siguiera.

Cuando llegamos al living me senté en el sillon y él al lado mío.

\- ¿Vas a responderme lo qué te pregunte anteriormente? -. dijo Inuyasha.

\- Si -. contesté.

\- Apúrate que no tengo todo el día, Kikyou esta en el auto esperandome para ir al cine.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ese día lloré mucho. Ese no era el Inuyasha del que me enamoré, si aún siento amor por él, aunque seguimos siendo mejores amigos, me pidió perdón al otro día por lo que me dijo, según él estaba muy estresado ya que no le caía bien a sus padres que Kikyou sea su novia.

 **Fin Narra Kagome**

 **En la casa de los Taisho...**

Una mujer de ojos marrones, con el pelo de color negro como la noche se encontraba recostada en su cama pensativa, a su lado estaba su esposo InuNo Taisho. Su hijo había cambiado para mal, era muy notable y sabía que la culpa la tenía esa chica de ojos marrones fríos y melena negra lacia.

\- Cariño ¿Cuándo vendrá Inuyasha? -. le preguntó a su esposo.

\- Dentro de unas horas capaz, ese muchacho se volvío muy rebelde -. besó la frente de su esposa -. No te preocupes llegará temprano -. dijo para mirarla tiernamente.

\- InuNo... -. susurro Izayoi -. ¿Qu-Qué haces? -. dijo con nerviosismo por la cercanía del rostro de su esposo.

\- Estoy a punto de besar a mi esposa ¿No puedo? -. respondió con travesía

\- E-Etto... -. Izayoi no pudo terminar su frase ya que InuNo la interrumpió con un tierno beso.

Izayoi luego de unos segundos correspondió al beso rodeando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su esposo, permitiendo así profundizar más el beso. InuNo sonrió internamente, su esposa podía ser tierna y hermosa por fuera, pero cuando estaban solos era terriblemente una atrevida.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero aun así sus frentes estaban unidas.

\- Te amo -. dijo con amor Izayoi.

\- También te amo, Izayoi -. respondió el hombre de cabellera plateada, estaba a punto de besar de nuevo a su esposa, cuando el mágico momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte portazo proviniente de la puerta principal. Su hijo Inuyasha había llegado a casa enojado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso muchacho? -. dijo InuNo fastidiado mirando a su hijo.

Inuyasha no respondió, directamente lo ignoró y se dirigió a su habitación.

\- Mocoso insolente, ven aca en este instante -. Ordenó su padre.

\- InuNo, calma iré a hablar con él, no tardo -. dicho esto le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue.

 **En la habitación de Inuyasha...**

Se podía ver a un chico de ojos color ámbar enojado tiró su mochila en el piso, y se acostó boca abajo en su cama.

Izayoi entró a la habitación de su hijo.

\- Mamá ahora no quiero saber nada, me dejas solo un rato por favor -. dijo el ámbarino molesto.

\- Hijo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué entraste así a casa? -. interrogó su madre.

\- Kikyou me engaño mamá -. soltó de una el chico con furía.

\- ¿Y hablaste con ella? -. volvió a preguntar Izayoi.

\- Si, le pedí explicaciones y me dijo que yo fui solo su "juguete", qué nunca me quiso y dió por terminada nuestra relación -. dijo Inuyasha frío.

\- Oh, que feo hijo -. contestó Izayoi.

\- Tenías razón madre, y yo tonto no te creí, Perdón -. dijo su hijo menor, mirandola a los ojos.

\- No te disculpes, ¿Aprendiste la lección? -. dijo su madre con diversión.

\- Si -. respondió tal cual niño pequeño regañado por su madre.

Izayoi no pudo evitar echarse una carjajada por el rostro de niño que puso su hijo. Inuyasha se sumó también riendose e InuNo estaba viendo la escena desde el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

\- InuNo, cariño ven -. dijo Izayoi.

\- ¿Ibas a romper una puerta por una maldita ramera? -. mencionó con diversión en el rostro el hombre.

\- Cielo, ¡El vocabulario! -. lo retó Izayoi.

\- Tiene razón, mamá -. respondió con leve risa Inuyasha.

\- Sea o no una ramera, no la mereces -. dijo su madre.

\- Mereces alguien mejor hijo -. continuó con la frase InuNo.

\- Si, lo se -. respondió Inuyasha.

\- ¡Guerra de cosquillas! -. exclamó InuNo tirando a la cama a su esposa e hijo.

Afuera de la habitación solo se escuchaba las risas de la familia, que hasta ahora permanecían muy unidos.

 **Continuará...**

 **N/A:** Aca reportandome con el primer capítulo. Aceleré un poco las cosas por qué no pude aguantar mucho más la espera (?). Gracias a Juli~chan1290 por tu review, básicamente me inspire en tu comentario. Y todavía Inuyasha sufrirá mucho más *risa malvada*. Aparecerán nuevos personajes en los capítulos siguientes, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. El chico cool

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II: El chico cool.

Llegó el día Lunes, para muchos el día más aburrido de la semana para otros el mejor y los últimos les da igual. Para Kagome el peor día de su vida hoy tenía examen de Física, ¿Quién rayos en su sano juicio toma un examen el primer día de la semana?, solo su profesor de Física.

Para colmo no estudió, eso si iba a ser un golpe bajo cuando su madre se entere de su nota.

\- " _Como estará Inuyasha" -._ se preguntó a si misma Kagome.

 **Flashback**

Alguien detrás de ella le tapo los ojos, impidiendo su visión y le susurro en su oído:

\- Adivina quién soy... -. dijo esa voz en tono divertido.

\- Inuyasha -. contestó la azabache.

\- Contigo no se puede jugar así niña -. dijo Inuyasha con una cara de reproche.

\- Inuyasha -. exclamó Kagome, abrazando por el cuello al ambarino -. Te extrañe... -. susurro.

\- También te extrañe mucho, pequeña -. dijo el chico correspondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amiga, poniendo sus brazos en su cintura, atrayendo más a la chica -. Mucho, mucho... -. susurro en su oído de forma tierna.

El corazón de Kagome no cabía de la desdicha de tales palabras de su mejor amigo, por lo que su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuera.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- " _Basta Kagome, tienes que olvidarlo. Después de todo el ama a alguien más"_ -. penso trístemente la azabache.

\- ¡Me voy a la escuela, regreso al mediodía! -. gritó y cerro la puerta de entrada y bajo casi con rápidez las escaleras del templo.

Ya llegando a la escuela visualizo a sus amigas Ayumi, Eri y Yuka.

\- ¡Kagome! -. saludó el trío.

\- Hola chicas -. dijo con una sonrisa Kagome.

\- ¿Cómo estas Kagome? -. le preguntó Eri.

\- Bien, ¿Ustedes chicas? -. cuestionó la azabache.

\- Nosotras estamos bien, la que no estas bien eres tú Kagome -. dijo Yuka.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Yuka? -. reapondió Kagome nerviosamente -. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- Claro que no, se nota a leguas que lloraste toda la noche por el Idiota de Inuìyasha -. añadió Yuka.

\- Supongo, que no es la primera vez ¿No es así? -. interrogó Eri.

\- Si, no es la primera vez -. dijo la azabache con tristeza.

\- Animos Kagome-chan -. dijo Ayumi reconfortandola -. Ya encontrarás a alguien más que te ame y no te haga sufrir.

\- Y ahí quiero ver el rostro del Idiota, ¡JA! se va a querer morir por perder a una gran chica como tú Kagome -. dijo Yuka con ojos malvados.

Kagome sonrió, por lo menos sus amigas la apoyaban para que olvide a ese "Idiota".

El timbre de entrada sonó por lo que el trío se despidío de Kagome y se fue cada una a su salón.

Al llegar a su curso, Kagome se sentó en la fila de la izquierda en la tercera mesa, unos minutos más tarde entró la profesor de Física.

\- Alumnos el profesor de Física no viene ya que está enfermo, por lo que tendrán hora libre -. dijo su preceptora -. Nada de líos jovenes o daré clases yo -. afirmó -. Pero antes, quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, llego de Okinawa, pasa muchacho -. dijo la preceptora.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Kouga Okami, tengo 16 años y me aquí hace unos días por lo que espero llevarme bien con cada uno de ustedes -. dijo el chico amablemente.

Muchas chicas del curso quedaron impresionadas por lo actractivo que era, era obvio su voz y sus ojos azules no pasaron desapercibido

\- Muy bien sientate al lado de la señorita Higurashi -. setenció la preceptora


	4. Un encuentro no muy agradable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III: Un encuentro no muy agradable y .¿Un nuevo amigo?

Kagome en el instante en que vio que el muchacho de ojos azules la miraba fijo mientras se dirigía a su pupitre se sintió tremenda mente nerviosa.

-¿Kagome estas ruborizada porque un chico te miro?-pregunto con burla Sango su mejor amiga.

-¿Que?, deja de inventar cosas Sango son imaginaciones tuyas-respondió nerviosa Kagome mirando hacia la ventana que tenia a su lado.

\- Oh ¡ _come on_!, a mi no me engañas si te gusto-dijo con picardia su mejor amiga.

-Si claro como no-hablo la azabache con sarcasmo.

-Hirurashi, Tajiya ¿Pueden decirnos que hablaban?-dijo su preceptora con frialdad.

-Nada, nada-respondieron al unisonio las chicas asustadas.

 **Mientras en el salon 3ro C...**

Se podía observar a un joven de unos hermosos ojos color ámbar pensando en cierta chica de melena negra lacia.

- _¿Por que? ¿Por que jugaste con mis sentimientos? No lo entiendo te di todo lo que querías cumplí con todos tus caprichos, incluso me aleje de mis amigos, de Kagome por ti Kikyou-_ pensaba Inuyasha- _Soy un idiota, seguramente los chicos no me perdonaran y están en todo su derecho-_ se dijo a si mismo el chico.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo Kagome, Miroku y Sango charlaban animada mente.

-Hey Miroku ¿Alguna novedad del idiota y su novia?-pregunto la ojicafe.

-Si, ayer lo llame para hablarle sobre unas chicas hermosas-contaba babeando, sintiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sango-Auch! eso dolió-exclamo sobándose en su chichón.

-Sango no hagas eso-la azabache los mira divertida-Sigue contando Miroku-sama.

-Bueno, ¿Donde me quede..?, ah si, cuando por fin después de darme dos veces al contestador me atendió me dijo que vio a su "adorada" novia besándose con Naraku Tatewaki. Por su tono de voz y como me contaba los hechos sin lujo de detalles supongo que...-alguien lo interrumpió.

-Debe de sentirse dolido y triste-termino la frase la ojichocolate.

-No se si triste pero dolido si, tal vez enojado también-continuo el joven.

-¡JA! se lo merece y mucho mas- dice con una sonrisa malvada Sango.

-Sanguito mi amor, no seas así. Me gustas mas cuando sonreís-dijo el joven.

-Houshi-sama..-susurra sonrojada la ojicafe.

Ese mágico momento se fue cuando un sonido de una fuerte bofetada se oyó en la cafetería.

-¡Pervertido!, usted no piensa en otra cosa que no sea tocar mis...-dice roja como un tomate Sango.

-Lo siento Sango, es que mi mano maldita...-intenta explicar Miroku.

-¡Tu mano maldita nada!-grita-Siempre es lo mismo, ¿Nunca cambiara?-su vos se ahogo en su garganta y se fue casi corriendo con miles de sentimientos.

- _Miroku idiota-_ piensa la ojicafe- _En definitiva jamas cambiara, debes entenderlo de una ves-_ intenta convencerla su conciencia.

Kagome observo con tristeza la escena por su mejor amiga y miro con enojo a su amigo.

-Ve a buscarla-ordeno Kagome.

-Pero ella no querrá verme y...-dijo con nerviosismo el joven.

-Ve tras ella- dijo con enojo a su amigo.

Miroku salio corriendo, la azabache podría ser dulce con todos, pero si la sacas de quicio es un espanto.

Mientras a unos metros de la chica, un joven de melena negra atada con una coleta alta y se ojos azules la miraba con ilusión.

- _Sin duda alguna, aunque este enojada es linda_ -pensaba Koga.

 **Dos horas después de lo sucedido...**

Kagome miraba con tristeza a su mejor amiga y le echo una mirada de pena al joven que estaba a tres pupitres de ellas.

La clase de Matemática era un infierno, excepto para ella, adora y ama esa materia cuando hay temas "fáciles" para aprender.

-Señorita Higurashi resuelva esta ecuación-ordeno su profesor para que pasara al frente.

La chica se levanto del pupitre sin ganas de hacerlo, tan sumida estaba que casi le contesta palabras no aptas para niños y niñas. Mas grande fue su sorpresa, cuando lo resolvía sin complicaciones.

- _¿Que?-_ pensaba atónita la azabache-¿ _Como lo hice? ¿Como?, momento el profesor me mira con cara de sastifacion ¡Soy una genio!_ -una sonrisa de de felicidad aparecio en su rostro.

-Excelente Higurashi, vuelva a sentarse a su lugar-hablo su profesor.

- _Ademas de hermosa es inteligente-_ con sonrisa alegre miraba con un brillo en sus ojos azul el joven que se encontraba a su lado.

La hora de Biología acabo gracias al sonido del timbre de salida. Kagome caminaba tranquilamente, llendo a su casa sumida en sus pensamientos.

- _Puede que para muchos hoy fue un día normal, para otros no y el resto tal ves no le importe, en mi caso fue el peor. Inuyasha esta en mi mente, recuerdos, todo el día ¡Cielos! necesito olvidarme de el, puede que Kikyou lo engaño, pero seguro después ira tras ella-_ alguien la saco de esos pensamientos.

-¡Kagome!-alguien la llamaba, reconocía esa vos, pero trato de hacerse la que no escucho nada y apuro el paso.

-¡Hey Kagome!-Inuyasha la dio vuelta haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo cortante y con una mirada aparentemente casi fría.

El joven de ojos color ámbar pudo ver dolor y tristeza en la mirada achocolatada de su mejor amiga, eso le dolio sabia que el era el causante de eso y quería remediarlo pero su mirada lo mato (literalmente).

-Yo... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-respondió el chico con un notable nerviosismo.

-Que sea rápido.

-Bueno... yo quiero disculparme contigo _Kag-_ cabizbajo decía Inuyasha- Se que hice mal en dejarlos de lado a ti, Miroku y Sango por Kikyou, me deje _domar_ por una chica que jugo con mis sentimientos y..-Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Eso no me interesa, ve al grano-sentencio Kagome.

-Solo quiero que me perdones y quiero quenos volvamos a ser los mejores amigos como antes pequeña-dijo con miedo a su respuesta.

-No Inuyasha, ya no soy la misma de antes-Inuyasha se tenso con las palabras de su mejor amiga- Espere siete meses a que reaccionaras ¡siete meses!, sufrí por ti, porque sentía un dolor increíble por tu ignorancia de mis sentimientos, ¿Sabes como me sentía? ¡NO! ni una pisca, ya que tu estabas feliz con Kikyou, de aquí para allá, mientras yo sufriendo, ¡Te amaba Inuyasha! ¡Te amaba!. Me tratabas como si fuera un enemigo tuyo, ¿Que clase de mejor amigo trata así a su mejor amiga? Nadie que yo conosca Inuyasha-el ambarino se sentia mas culpable con cada palabra de ella, eran como que se clavaran dagas en su pecho y dolía mucho-No te perdono ni te perdonare Inuyasha, nuestra amistad se acabo-dijo con enojo.

-¡Espera Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha.

Ella se dio vuelta con furia y fue sorprendida por un reconfortado y cariñoso abraso por parte de el, pero que ella no lo sentía así.

-Por favor-suplico- Por favor, perdóname.

-No Inuyasha-dijo separándose bruscamente de el.

-Pequeña...yo...-tartamudeo el joven- Te quiero.

-Y yo no-dijo cortante y se marcho, aunque muy en el fondo si lo quería, ya no lo amaba (o eso creía ella). Lo que no creyó es encontrarse con su compañero nuevo de curso.

-Kouga-kun...-susurro la azabache con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Kagome-dijo el chico.

La ojichocolate corrió hacia el, buscando consuelo. El joven de ojos azules la recibió con un abraso cálido, dejando que se desahogue todo que necesitaba.

Inuyasha miraba escondido con dolor y furia hacia el chico que la abrasaba, quería sacarle de encima de ella y decirle que no tenia el derecho ¿ _Que no tiene el derecho?. En todo caso tu no tienes el derecho de tenerla como amiga y la haces sufrir-_ se decía a si mismo.

Decidió marcharse dolido, sintiendo como su corazón rompía en mil pedazos y no encontraba la respuesta a aquello.

 **N/A:** Hola volvii :) traje un capitulo que es un poco mas largo por mi ausencia en todo el mes pasado. Aproveche que mi hermano no esta tome su computadora "prestada" Y termine de editarlo y corregirlo y ¡Acá esta!. Espero les guste, les dije que Inuyasha sufriría y falta mas *risa malvada*. Gracias por sus reviews chicas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!.


	5. Alguien Importante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi , yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a: **nitza suk** i, **fati** y **Anglica** que comentaron en capitulo 3 y no me di cuenta xD ¡Gracias chicas!

Ahora si...

 **yessi-chibi** : Tenes razón, no es para que te diga que te quieren solo para remediar el error cometido. En mi opinión uno tiene que ganarse el perdón (si el error cometido es grave) y como Kagome amaba fielmente a Inuyasha creo que se merece una cucharada de su propio chocolate ¿No?

 **CONEJA** : Y la relación de Kagome y Kouga ira avanzando poco a poco, no apresurare las cosas. Todo depende de mi mente, concentración, inspiración y el que este bien sentimentalmente xD.

 **Julichan1290** : Obvio que se lo merece, ¿Quieres venganza? La tendrás de un manera un poco peculiar. Tranquila yo también soy loquilla así que, no hay problema en que amiste con vos ¿No? Okno.

 **Mariposita-chan** : Gracias y si después de todo Kagome tiene un corazón bondadoso, solo que ahora esta cegada por la desconfianza y el odio, es normal, todos somos seres humanos y nosotros mismos decidimos a quien y cuando perdonar.

 **Zambitamt1975** :Gracias y tranquila no haré sufrir tanto a Inuyasha como para matarlo xD

* * *

Capitulo VI:Alguien importante.

Llego a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo y se arrojo boca abajo en su cama con furia. ¿Después de siete meses de tortura por amarlo tanto quiere que lo perdone? ¡Ni loca! ¡Que se trague su "Te quiero" para su adorada novia!.¡ _Por dios!, es un idiota ¿Que le vi para que me enamorara de el?-_ pensaba con enojo Kagome.

\- Kagome hija ¿Estas bien?-su madre apareció por la puerta preocupada.

\- No, no estoy bien mama, ¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento?-respondió la azabache.

\- Bueno, pero después de la cena me contas y no acepto un no por respuesta-ordeno la señora Higurashi.

Kagome suspiro, sabia que su madre se preocupaba por ella y por eso no se le escapaba ninguna con sus estados de animo. Se acordó de su nuevo amigo que, al parecer la apoyaba y la apoya en todo.

 ** **Flashback****

Lloraba con fuerza en el pecho de su nuevo compañero de clase, desahogándose del dolor que sentía desde hace mucho.

\- Perdón, moje tu camisa-hablo con hipos por el llanto.

\- No te preocupes no es nada-contesto con una sonrisa amable en su rostro- ¿Por que llorabas?-le pregunto.

\- Desde hace siete meses mi "mejor amigo" me ignoro por su novia y ahora que ella le engaño viene a mi, pidiéndome que lo perdone-respondió la ojichocolate.

\- Bueno tu "mejor amigo" es un estúpido por dejar de lado a una hermosa e inteligente chica como tu-le dijo halagándola con la verdad.

-Bue-bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido-contesto sonrojada Kagome.

-No es un cumplido, es la verdad-le dio una sincera sonrisa.

Kagome se sonrojo notablemente y para olvidarse del mal rato le dio un sonrisa cálida que hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa-se detuvo-Por cierto ¿Donde queda?.

\- A quince cuadras de aquí.

Durante el camino estuvieron hablando y se dieron cuenta que tenían casi el mismo modo de pensar, mismos gustos y cosas en común.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, que era el templo por supuesto.

\- Bueno hasta aquí terminamos nuestra platica-dijo la azabache.

\- Es una lastima quería quedarme mas tiempo hablando contigo-confeso Kouga.

\- Mañana nos veremos en la Preparatoria ¿Si?, gracias por acompañarme y escucharme. Buenas noches-le dio un beso en la mejilla y subía las escaleras del templo sin que se percatara que la observaban hasta perderla de vista.

 ** **Fin del Flashback****

Sonrío levemente, tenia un nuevo amigo de confianza (además de Sango y Miroku) quienes le apoyan en todo.

Escucho como su madre la llamaba para que baje a cenar, y eso hizo.

Para su sorpresa la cena acabo muy rápido, trago duro; sabia que es lo que venia ahora.

\- Ahora si Kagome, me cuentas todo hija-dijo con seriedad su madre.

\- Bueno...-tartamudeo-Tuve un encuentro no muy grato con Inuyasha.

\- ¿Y ahora que hizo ese muchacho?-su madre sabia que desde hace siete meses sufría por el amor no correspondido hacia el chico de ojos ámbar.

\- Cuando salia de la escuela, el me llamo yo lo ignore y seguí caminando como si no hubiera escuchado pero en realidad si lo hice-comenzó a hablar Kagome-Luego de responderle secamente por que no quería saber nada de el, me dijo que quería que volviéramos a ser unidos como antes, que estaba arrepentido por separarse de mi, Sango y Miroku-su madre le tomo la mano que estaba reposada en la mesa, viéndola como intentaba retener las lágrimas que advertían querer salir de sus orbes color chocolate-Incluso me dijo que me quería. ¡Hace mucho yo quería escuchar esas palabras de su boca!, pero ahora no, le dije que no lo perdonaría y que no volveríamos a ser mejores amigos, rompí la amistad que tenia con el, no quiero saber nada mama, pero duele, duele mucho-lloraba con fuerza y su madre se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo maternal dejando que llore todo que quiera.

Una vez que se calmo dijo:

\- Gracias ma, necesitaba esto.

\- Siempre estaré en todas contigo hija, tu eres mi tesoro y lo mas valioso que tengo al igual que tu abuelo y tu hermano. Solo quiero preguntarte algo-dijo calmada.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres tener ningún lazo con Inuyasha-kun? ¿Estas muy segura de tu decisión?-dijo calmada.

\- Estoy segura que no quiero ningún lazo con el y también estoy segura de mi decisión-dijo con confianza-Además hice un nuevo amigo-exclamo feliz.

\- ¡Que bueno! ¿Es lindo?-dijo picara su madre.

\- ¿Que?. Si es apuesto pero...

\- ¡Ya tengo nuero!-dijo divertida su madre.

\- Mama-susurro sonrojada la azabache.

Si bien Koga es lindo a Kagome aun no le atrae ya que recién se hicieron amigos, pero uno nunca sabe que le deparara el destino a la azabache.

* * *

 ** **Mientras tanto en la casa Taisho...****

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía ya que las palabras de su ex-mejor amiga y una escena que anteriormente vio lo atormentaban.

 ** **Flashback****

 _-¡_ _ _Kagome!-alguien la llamaba, reconocía esa vos, pero trato de hacerse la que no escucho nada y apuro el paso.__

 _ _-¡Hey Kagome!-Inuyasha la dio vuelta haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos.__

 _ _-¿Que quieres?-dijo cortante y con una mirada aparentemente casi fría.__

 _ _El joven de ojos color ámbar pudo ver dolor y tristeza en la mirada achocolatada de su mejor amiga, eso le dolió sabia que el era el causante de eso y quería remediarlo pero su mirada lo mato (literalmente).__

 _ _-Yo... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-respondió el chico con un notable nerviosismo.__

 _ _-Que sea rápido.__

 _ _-Bueno... yo quiero disculparme contigo Kag-cabizbajo decía Inuyasha- Se que hice mal en dejarlos de lado a ti, Miroku y Sango por Kikyou, me deje domar por una chica que jugo con mis sentimientos y..-Kagome lo interrumpió.__

 _ _-Eso no me interesa, ve al grano-sentencio Kagome.__

 _ _-Solo quiero que me perdones y quiero que nos volvamos a ser los mejores amigos como antes pequeña-dijo con miedo a su respuesta.__

 _ _-No Inuyasha, ya no soy la misma de antes-Inuyasha se tenso con las palabras de su mejor amiga- Espere siete meses a que reaccionaras ¡siete meses!, sufrí por ti, porque sentía un dolor increíble por tu ignorancia de mis sentimientos, ¿Sabes como me sentía? ¡NO! ni una pisca, ya que tu estabas feliz con Kikyou, de aquí para allá, mientras yo sufriendo, ¡Te amaba Inuyasha! ¡Te amaba!. Me tratabas como si fuera un enemigo tuyo, ¿Que clase de mejor amigo trata así a su mejor amiga? Nadie que yo conozca Inuyasha-el ambarino se sentía mas culpable con cada palabra de ella, eran como que se clavaran dagas en su pecho y dolía mucho-No te perdono ni te perdonare Inuyasha, nuestra amistad se acabo-dijo con enojo.__

 _ _-¡Espera Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha.__

 _ _Ella se dio vuelta con furia y fue sorprendida por un reconfortado y cariñoso abraso por parte de el, pero que ella no lo sentía así.__

 _ _-Por favor-suplico- Por favor, perdóname.__

 _ _-No Inuyasha-dijo separándose bruscamente de el.__

 _ _-Pequeña...yo...-tartamudeo el joven- Te quiero.__

 _ _-Y yo no-dijo cortante y se marcho, aunque muy en el fondo si lo quería, ya no lo amaba (o eso creía ella). Lo que no creyó es encontrarse con su compañero nuevo de curso.__

 _ _-Kouga-kun...-susurro la azabache con lágrimas en los ojos.__

 _ _-Kagome-dijo el chico.__

 _ _La ojichocolate corrió hacia el, buscando consuelo. El joven de ojos azules la recibió con un abraso cálido, dejando que se desahogue todo que necesitaba.__

 ** **Fin del Flashback****

Apretó le cojín con fuerza, se odiaba a si mismo por permitir de ella entrara a su vida y se odiaba por dejar de lado a su ex-mejor amiga y a sus amigos por ella. Estaba dolido, muy dolido por el rechazo de la persona mas importante para el.

- _Tenia que pasar eso para que te dieras cuenta grandisimo idiota_ -dijo su conciencia.

Le dolía el pecho a horrores, le costaba respirar, ni siquiera con Kikyou le paso lo que sentía ahora, por la aparición de ese individuo.

- _¿Que es este sentimiento? ¿Por que siento que quiero sacarlo de ensima de ella? ¿Por que siento que me la arrebataron?, un momento esto es..._ -pensaba el ambarino.

- _Si_ -le respondió su conciencia- _Son celos_.

- _Pero ella no es nada mio, entonces ¿Por que?_ -se cuestionaba.

- _Pregúntale a tu mejor amigo_ -opino otra vez su conciencia.

- _Mañana le preguntare a Miroku_ -dijo desanimadamente.

- _Vaya manera de agradecerme_ -dijo con sorna su conciencia.

- _Ya cállate intento dormir_ -le respondió con molestia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despierta con buen humor gracias a la charla que tuvo el día anterior con su madre.

-Buenos días mama.

-Buen día hija, veo que estas de buen humor.

-Sip, gracias a ti.

-Ya, ya no agradezcas tanto.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la casa Taisho...**

Un mal humorado peliplateado se levanta pesadamente de su cama, toma su ropa de la preparatoria y se va al baño.

Cuando termino de asearse baja las escaleras lentamente y va hacia el living. De camino se encuentra con su madre.

-Oh Inuyasha hijo, Buenos días-saluda su madre.

-Buenos días-contesta sin ánimos.

-¿No desayunaras?.

-No.-tomo su mochila, su billetera y se fue.

Al parecer alguien no despertó con buen humor-hablo una voz ronca atrás de ella debido al sueño.

-Buenos días, querido.

-Buen día-le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se fue al comedor junto con su esposa.

* * *

Por mientras en las calles de Tokio Kagome hablaba lo sucedido con su mejor amiga quien la escuchaba atentamente mientras se dirigían a la preparatoria.

-Vaya que es un idiota con todas las letras y no me equivoque cuando lo dije y lo digo-dijo en broma y seriamente a la vez Sango.

-Tienes razón pero, igual hice un nuevo amigo.

-¿A si? ¿Quien?.

-Kouga-kun

-¿Okami Koga?, Kagome ese chico es re lindo.

-Si lo se, pero recién somos amigos así que...-fue interrumpida.

-Mira-la ojicafe señalo al otro lado de la calle-Allí esta y viene para acá.

En efecto el muchacho se dirigía a donde se encontraban ellas.

-Hola, buen día chicas, ¿Van al colegio?-pregunto con una sonrisa bien estuvo al lado de la azabache.

- _¡Kyaaa! Kagome suertuda, es tan amable_ -pensaba Sango.

-Buen dia, Kouga-kun y si vamos al colegio-contesto Kagome.

\- Entonces ¿Puedo acompañarlas?.

\- Acompaña a Kagome, yo me voy con Miroku me acorde de que tenia que decirle algo importante-se adelanto a hablar su mejor amiga, corriendo hacia el pelinegro de coleta baja que caminaba despreocupada mente camino también, a la preparatoria.

\- Sango-exclamo sorprendida la azabache.

Kagome tenia la imaginación de que Sango quería que tuviera mas charla con Kouga.

\- No debí decirle eso-dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Decirle que? ¿A quien?-pregunto el ojiazul.

\- Nada respondió la ojihocolate nerviosa-Me las pagaras Sango-pensaba con molestia.

\- Genial! pasare tiempo con Kagome-pensaba con felicidad el chico.

Por otro lado un joven de ojos ámbar caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tokio camino a la preparatoria y visualizo a dos personas que estaban a unos metros de el. Reconoció a Kagome y al sujeto de ayer.

-Mendigo, maldito-grunia el chico.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que este, al parecer le contaba algo y ella sonreía y reía con alegría. Eso le trajo nostalgia y sonrío con tristeza, ya que solía pasar momentos así con ella y ahora verla que le sonríe y le da esas miradas gélidas, de cariño confianza a esa persona fue como un golpe bajo de lo pudo tener actualmente si recapacitara sus errores y la gente que lo rodea.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Termine con el cierre del segundo trimestre en la preparatoria y me fue un alivio ya que ahora tengo un pequeño descanso (desgraciadamente no de mucho tiempo) pero en un solo día termine este capitulo ¡Ni yo me la creo! Jaja. A mi parecer tuve mucha inspiración. ¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!


	6. La verdad y el verdadero amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

 **yessi-chibi** : Sip, Kagome tiene suficiente corazón como para perdonar a Inuyasha ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!.

 **Julichan1290** : Gracias por tus halagos linda, y me caes mejor asi xD. No se si esa pareja la incluya en el fic pero no confirmo nada. ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!.

 **mariposita-chan** : Tranquila no haré sufrir tanto a Inuyasha, gracias tu también me caes bien n.n. ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!.

 **zabitamt1975** : Gracias ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!.

 **Sorachan2891** : Tiene que sufrir para que se de cuenta de su amor por ella y Kagome tiene que empezar a ver mas hombres no tan solo a Inuyasha xD. ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!.

Capitulo V: La verdad y el descubrimiento del verdadero amor.

Sintió como alguien lo toco levemente por el hombro llamándole la atención, se trataba de Sango quien al parecer corrió para saludarlo ya que respiraba agitada mente.

\- Sango.-pronuncio con extrañeza el joven pelinegro de coleta baja- ¿Que haces por acá? Creí que tomabas el otro camino.

-Buenos días Miroku a mi también me alegra verte.-dijo con sarcasmo la ojicafe.- En realidad venia con Kagome pero vi que Kouga se acercaba a nosotras que la deje con el.

-¿Kouga?.-pregunto confundido.

-El chico nuevo de nuestro curso Miroku.-rodó los ojos Sango- ¿Donde tienes tu cabeza? Baja de las nubes por favor.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo- Es que recuerdo el incidente entre nosotros de ayer y siento culpa Sanguito.-dijo sinceramente.

-Miroku olvida eso, aunque de verdad me molesta que me toques _ahí_ no puedo molestarme tanto sin perdonarte.-hablo la ojicafe.

-Entonces ¿Ya no estas enojada?.-pregunto incrédulo.

-No.

El chico pelinegro de coleta baja no pudo evitar abrasarla sorpresiva mente haciendo que Sango se sonroje un poco.

Ya Houshi-sama, déjeme.

-Perdón es que de la emoción no pude evitar darte un abraso, gracias Sango.-le sonrío.

Sango lo único que pudo hacer es sonrojarse aun mas y caminar con los nervios de punta. _¿Por que mi corazón late tan fuerte?_ -se cuestionaba.

Ya en la entrada de la escuela muchos alumnos esperaban que les permitan la entrada, entre ellos se visualizaba un joven mal humorado de ojos color ámbar recostado sobre la pared ajeno a los comentarios y miradas soñadoras de muchas chicas. Miroku y Sango se dirigían hacia el, esta ultima mirándolo con una mirada asesina.

-Buenos días Inuyasha.-saludo amablemente su mejor amigo.

-Hola-dijo con frialdad la ojicafe, como vio que el no contestaba le grito-¡Oye por lo menos saluda si tanto te molesta nuestra presencia!.

-Hola-contesto sin ánimos el ambarino.

¿A que se debe tu mal humor amigo mio? Hoy es martes y a ti te encanta este día.-hablo Miroku. ( **N/A: no hagan caso al día en peculiar xD** )

-A ti que te importa.-respondió de mala gana.

-Ash, no soporto tu humor de perros idiota, no entiendo como Kagome te soporta.

Sip, a Sango se le dio por molestar al ojidorado.

Inuyasha hizo como que no le afecto el comentario de su amiga y contesto:

\- Como Kagome me soporta no es de tu incumbencia Sango.-hablo con frialdad.

\- Claro que es de mi incumbencia es mi **mejor amiga.** -resalto las ultimas dos palabras.

-Keh...

En realidad lo que le dijo era verdad, la azabache dejo muy en claro que no quería verlo.

\- Bueno bueno, tranquilos muchachos.-dijo Miroku intentando calmar a Inuyasha y a Sango.

\- Y hablando de la reina de Roma allá viene.-pensaba la chica ignorando a su amigo y al idiota rompe corazones.-¡Hey Kagome! Al fin llegas amiga.

Inuyasha mira hacia la dirección donde Sango corre a "saludar" a su ex-mejor amiga y siente como la rabia corre por sus venas.

Kagome sonreía llamando a Sango alegremente y a su lado se encuentra Kouga.

- _Así que ese es el tal Kouga._ -pensaba Miroku analizando la actitud de Kagome y el. Luego observa a su mejor amigo quien fulminaba con la mirada al chico de coleta alta y ojos azules.

 **A la hora del almuerzo...**

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio trasero de la preparatoria mirando su celular en el cual se veía una imagen de una chica de melena azabache con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate con una bella sonrisa y a su lado estaba el, también sonriente. Suspiro cansado nuevamente por décima vez en el día lamentándose por lo ocurrido, alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Inuyasha.-pronuncia una voz en un intento fallido de parecer cálida.

El ambarino reconoció a la voz y miro a la cara fríamente a la chica.

-¿Que quieres Kikyou?.

-¿Podemos hablar?.

El chico dudo durante unos segundos pero finalmente le dio el paso para que hablara.

-Bueno pero apúrate no tengo todo el día.

-Bien, solo quiero explicarte el malentendido que creíste.

-¿Explicarme? ¿Quieres explicarme como te besabas con ese estúpido?.-dijo con asco.

-No Inuyasha déjame terminar.-contesto con impaciencia.- Ese día me iba al hospital a visitar a Kaede después de salir de la escuela porque sin querer la lastime entrenando arquería, cuando recibí tu mensaje.

 **Flahback**

 **Narra Kikyou**

Sono un rigtone proveniente de mi celular, lo saque del bolsillo y vi que era un mensaje de Inuyasha, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

 _Hola Kikyou se que no pudimos vernos el otro día,_

 _por eso quiero que vayas al parque de Tokio_

 _que esta cerca de tu casa a las 6.00 PM_

 _te daré una sorpresa_

 _No preguntes, curiosa porque no te lo diré. :P_

 _Te quiero._

 _Inuyasha_

 **Mensaje de Kikyou:**

 _Hola Inuyasha, esta bien estaré allí_

 _en ese horario._

 _También te quiero 3_

Llegue a mi casa y me prepare para ir al parque, llevaba un vertido de algodón de tiras color amarillo y una sandalias de taco bajo del mismo color. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba de mi brazo izquierdo con rudeza y termine en un pasillo con una tenue luz que indicaba en atardecer.

¿-A donde vas con ese lindo vestido querida Kikyou?.-hablo una voz muy conocida para mi.

-Na-Naraku-tartamudee asustada, ese chico me seguía a todos lados cuando no estaba acompañada de Inuyasha o mis amigas, prácticamente me acosaba.

-Contéstame, ¿A donde vas querida?.-dijo con una mirada llena de fuego.

-A visitar a Kaede al hospital.-mentí.

-¡Mientes! ¡¿A donde vas?!.-me grito.

Yo solo forcejeaba para que me soltara y el apretaba mas mi brazo con fuerza, solloce, intente gritar pero el me tapo mi boca con su mano, trate de pegarle pero todos mis intentos eran en vano hasta que finalmente me acorralo contra la pared sujetándome todavía en mi brazo y en mi boca.

-No iras a ver al perro ese.-hablo con voz ronca.

-Por favor.-solté una lágrimas de mis ojos.- Suéltame, déjame ser feliz con el.

-Jamas.-susurro en mi oído entremeciendome.- Tu corazón me pertenece solo a mi.

Y en ese momento posiciono sus labios sobre los mios primero con delicadeza, luego con furia mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza, instintivamente cerré los ojos por el dolor.

Justo en ese instante alguien nos interrumpió, eras tu, Inuyasha.

-Vaya vaya, yo en el parque esperándote y tu aquí besándote con este imbécil.-dijiste con rabia.

-Espera Inuyasha, no es lo que crees déjame que te explique.-dije sollozando, no quería perderte por un malentendido.

-Suéltame, no quiero saber nada de ti.-luego de eso te marchaste sin siquiera responder a mis llamados.

 **Dos días después...**

Era Sábado, sabia que tu irías al club de Kendo de la preparatoria tu contrincante era un chico llamado Bankotsu de otro establecimiento.

Al final ganaste, era de saberlo después de todo tienes mucha agilidad, destreza, fuerza y velocidad.

No quería decírtelo así, pero mi familia me comprometió con Naraku y aunque no lo quiero y quisiera explicarte la verdad de lo sucedido y el porque te dejare no puedo porque tengo miedo, miedo a que te lastimen, si me amenazaron diciéndome que si no lo hago te mataran. Cuando al fin te tuve cerca me decidí de hacerlo, me sentía nerviosa y asustada por tu reacción.

-Inuyasha.-te llame.

No hubo repuesta.

-¡Inuyasha!.-grite.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Ya te aburrió tu amante que vienes de nuevo a mis brazos?.-dijiste con odio, pude notarlo, además me dolieron esas palabras; me estabas tratando de zorra y yo no soy así, yo de verdad te amo.

-No mi amante no me aburrió de echo me alegra que lo hiciera con el y no contigo.-trate de sonar lo mas dura posible.

Pude ver que tus ojos se llenaron de furia.

-Eso no me interesa y si tanto te gusta tener sexo con el no me busques a mi llorando porque te lastimo, no estaré mas de tu lado ni creeré en tus palabras.

Otro golpe bajo mas para mi corazón.

-Eso no es necesario solo vine aquí para finalizar lo que tenemos por "noviazgo", escucha bien Inuyasha tu jamas me importaste, fuiste un juego para mi, alguien con quien divertirme, alguien que me consienta y tu fuiste la carnada perfecta ¡Adiós!.-todas esas ultimas palabras ni se como las dije pero al fin y al cabo te perdí, te perdí por mi estupidez, debí decirte desde un principio que Naraku me seguía, hubiéramos luchado juntos por nuestro amor ¿No Inuyasha?.

 **Fin del falshback**

Inuyasha quien escuchaba todo, se quedo totalmente sorprendido por lo contado de la chica de melena negra lacia.

-Mmmm...-Inuyasha pensaba en su respuesta.-Puede que todo lo que contaste sea cierto pero yo aun no te creo Kikyou.-la ojimarron quedo sorprendida con esas palabras, en verdad esperaba que la creyera y que la perdonara y que le diga que la amaba como ella a el.-Me he dado cuenta que yo tampoco te amaba como decía amarte, te quería si, pero no para que ahora te perdone y volvamos juntos, ¿No crees que si fuera así correría por ti todo el día, todo lo días para que vuelvas conmigo?.-le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

El tenia razón, mucha razón y por eso le dolía.

-Yo...-musito confundida, dolida.

-Amo a alguien mas y por ella si luchare para que vuelva a confiar en mi y se enamore de mi como yo lo estoy de ella, tarde en darme cuenta pero al fin y al cabo tengo oportunidad de conquistarla.-dijo con una sonrisa que nunca le dio a Kikyou; aquella mirada con un brillo que hacían verle los ojos mas lindos y esa sonrisa boba en el rostro...- _Como desearía ser esa persona tan afortunada_.-pensaba tristemente Kikyou.

 **N/A:** ¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	7. La confesion

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

 **N/A** : Quiero recordarles que a partir de aquí paso un mes desde que Kagome termino su amistad con Inuyasha, un mes desde que conoce a Kouga, un doloroso mes en donde Kikyou trata de volver al lado de Inuyasha y este sufre por la ignorancia de su amada.

YanierHigurashi: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste ¡espero verte que comentes otro pronto!.

 **aky1991** : Hola n.n ... Por como van las cosas por ahora no tengo muy bien definido si lo perdonara pronto, pero si lo hará (en el momento indicado). ¡Saludos!.

 **yessi-chibi** : ¡JAJAJ! gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste por como van las cosas, se complicaran mas cuando leas este capitulo. ¡Besos!.

 **mariposita-chan** : Hola n.n ¿Viste que lindo fue? asdfgh *-* a mi también me gusto como hice el final, me quede muy conforme con ello ¡me alegra que te gustara! pero ahora se complicaran mas las cosas :_ ¡Saludos!-

 **zabitamt1975** : HI! Y si, no le bajare tanto el dolor que sufrirá pero al final tendrá lo que el quiere ¡Besos!.

 **Sora-chan2891** : Hello!. Si es algo temprano para que lo perdone por eso se complicaran mas las cosas. Cabe decir que a partir de este capitulo habrá mas acción y drama e.e ¡Saludos!.

* * *

Capitulo VI:La confesión. 

**Narra Kagome.**

Ya se cumple un mes desde que termine el único lazo que me unía con Inuyasha, un mes desde que conocí a Kouga-kun y que cambio mi vida por completo. Es increíble como el me trajo de nuevo a la yo de antes, ya que cuando Inuyasha me ignoraba por su novia, me sentía devastada por su rechazo.

El nombre de Inuyasha ya se me hace como si fuera un deja vu, no me importa lo que haga, el es libre de hacer lo que se le plasca en su vida. Y los momentos que pase con el casi no los recuerdo y si lo hago no le tomo importancia. El fue mi primer amor, y aunque se que es difícil de olvidarle, mis amigos están ahí para apoyarme.

También note un cambio de atmósfera entre Sango y Miroku, el no coquetea seguido con chicas y ella no se enfada seguido con el por lo que igualmente si esto pasa;ella lo perdona.

Kouga-kun es muy amable, atento y cariñoso conmigo; siempre esta acompañándome en todos lados y eso no me molesta; de echo su compania me alegra el día.

Hoy juega en un torneo de Kendo contra Suikotsu para pasar a la semifinal. Ahora estoy terminando de colocarme mi campera de cuero color marrón para ir con Sango y Miroku al estadio.

-Kagome hija, Sango-chan y Miroku-sama están aquí.-hablo fuerte mi mama desde abajo.

-Ok ya bajo.-conteste.

Termine de colocarme mis zapatillas y baje rápidamente las escaleras dirigiéndome al living, allí estaban mis amigos.

-Kagome...-hablo Sango mirándome incrédula.

-¿Que pasa Sango? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara o que?.-dije arqueando una ceja.

-No es solo que...

-Se ve preciosa Kagome-sama, sin duda alguna Kouga estará echando babas por usted.-respondió Miroku mirándome un una sonrisa picara.

-Oye pervertido... ¡Deja de mirar así a Kagome!.-exclamo frustrada mi mejor amiga.

-Ya Sango no seas celosa, no te lo voy a quitar.-dije con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro.

Sango se sonrojo y Miroku le dijo algo en el oído que no llegue a escuchar pero que causo que otra vez se sonrojara mas y mirara al lado opuesto de Miroku.

-Bueno chicos ¿Nos vamos?.-interrumpí la escena.

-Eh... si.-dijeron ambos.

Al llegar me sorprendí al ver un telón colgado en el balcón del estadio en donde aparecían los participantes del torneo; allí estaba Kouga y a su lado Inuyasha, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje por su físico, sabia que el practicaba Kendo pero no sabia que estaba también en el torneo. Antes de que Sango o Miroku me pillara mire para otro lado del estadio.

-Es impresionante ¿No?.-me pregunto Sango.

-Si.-respondí intentando disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Bueno mis hermosas damiselas entremos que ya pague las entradas.-anuncio el chico pelinegro de coleta baja.

 **Fin Narra Kagome**.

 **Narra Kouga.**

Vaya ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a esa hermosa chica que puso mi mundo de cabeza, esa chica de hermosos ojos color chocolate que me miran con alegría y infinita ternura. No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por ella; sin embargo no se si ella siente lo mismo por mi y no quiero ni creo que soportare su rechazo. El miedo se apodera de mi de tan solo pensarlo; aunque otra parte de mi me dice que no sea tan cobarde y que me confiese.

Ese tal Inuyasha a estado tratando de acercarse a Kagome, muchas veces ella lo ignora o le dice que deje de molestarla y otra parte he estado interfiriendo yo. Como Kagome me contó los hechos que hicieron que la amistad que tenían desapareciera no voy a permitir que ese canalla la vuelva a hacer sufrir y llorar como ese día.

 **Flashback**

 _Lloraba con fuerza en el pecho de su nuevo compañero de clase, desahogándose del dolor que sentía desde hace mucho._

 _\- Perdón, moje tu camisa-hablo con hipos por el llanto._

 _\- No te preocupes no es nada-contesto con una sonrisa amable en su rostro- ¿Por que llorabas?-le pregunto._

 _\- Desde hace siete meses mi "mejor amigo" me ignoro por su novia y ahora que ella le engaño viene a mi, pidiéndome que lo perdone-respondió la ojichocolate._

 _\- Bueno tu "mejor amigo" es un estúpido por dejar de lado a una hermosa e inteligente chica como tu-le dijo halagándole con la verdad._

 _-Bue-bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido-contesto sonrojada Kagome._

 _-No es un cumplido, es la verdad-le dio una sincera sonrisa._

 _Kagome se sonrojo notablemente y para olvidarse del mal rato le dio un sonrisa cálida que hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente._

 _\- Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa-se detuvo-Por cierto ¿Donde queda?._

 _\- A quince cuadras de aquí._

 _Durante el camino estuvieron hablando y se dieron cuenta que tenían casi el mismo modo de pensar, mismos gustos y cosas en común._

 _Llegaron a la casa de la chica, que era el templo por supuesto._

 _\- Bueno hasta aquí terminamos nuestra platica-dijo la azabache._

 _\- Es una lastima quería quedarme mas tiempo hablando contigo-confeso Kouga._

 _\- Mañana nos veremos en la Preparatoria ¿Si?, gracias por acompañarme y escucharme. Buenas noches-le dio un beso en la mejilla y subía las escaleras del templo sin que se percatara que la observaban hasta perderla de vista._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Nunca yo le cause tanto dolor como ese imbécil y tampoco lo haré, primero muerto.

Oye Kouga.-habla mi entrenador.- Sal ahora a derrotar a ese debil oponente.-a mi parecer me estuvo llamando varias veces.

Fije mi vista a la tribuna buscando a mi bella azabache ( **N/A: ¡Gomen! Tenia que ponerlo por lo menos para darle mas acción al fic (?** ) y allí la vi con ese jean azul, polera blanca de mangas largas y una campera de color marrón a juego con su zapatilla, sin duda alguna es hermosa por donde la mire.

 **Fin Narra Kouga.**

Luego de que Kouga ganara la pelea, que lo clasifico a las semifinales; se dirigió al vestuario a cambiarse y irse con sus amigos que estaban en la tribuna y festejar su triunfo.

-¡Felicidades Kouga.!-gritaron sus fieles amigos; Ginta y Hakkaku con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Muchas felicidades Kouga.-dijeron Sango y Miroku dándole un abraso. Cuando lo soltaron, camino lentamente hacia la ojichocolate que los miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Kagome...

-Felicidades Kouga-kun, me alegra mucho que ganaras.-le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti por venir a verme, no sabes lo feliz que me puse por tu presencia que es especial en un día como este.-contesto con una sonrisa.- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?.

Kagome miro a sus amigos que estaban detrás de Kouga y ellos asintieron con la cabeza, indicándole que les dejaran espacio para que hablen.

-Ok.

Kouga y Kagome caminaban hasta llegar en un pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta principal al gimnasio. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y el chico de coleta alta y ojos azules se sentía nervioso.- Es ahora o nunca.-pensaba decidido.

-Kagome yo... sabes que tu desde que te vi en la preparatoria me pareciste una chica inteligente, de carácter fuerte, linda y amistosa.-hablaba con nerviosismo el chico.- Luego de que me contaras... sobre lo que te hizo esa odiosa bestia jure protegerte de todo y de todos. Empecé a ganarme mas tu confianza y tu ternura y amabilidad...-trago duro.- Eso hizo que sintiera algo extraño en mi, esta ultima semana; cada ves que te veía... me sonrojaba por mis comportamientos extraños que tengo ¿Quieres saber porque?.-le pregunto mas nervioso que antes, tenia un nudo en la garganta y eso le dificultaba mas el hablarle.

Kagome quien lo escuchaba atenta, asintió con la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

-Es que yo...-pronuncio levemente.

-Dime Kouga-kun.-respondió la azabache apoyando su mano en su hombro dándole fuerzas a el, para que le diga lo tan importante que quería decirle.

-La respuesta es que yo estoy enamorado de ti.- la miro, viendo como ella sacaba su mano de su hombro mirándolo sorprendida.

La ojichocolate no se esperaba tal confesión.

-Kouga-kun yo no...

Fue interrumpida por un sonido de un celular, era el de Kouga. El chico frustrado dijo:

-Perdón, atenderé esta llamada y vuelvo.- dicho eso salio del gimnasio, recostándose sobre la pared del pasillo.

 **Llamada telefónica vía celular:**

 _-¿Que quieres padre?_

 _-Vaya manera de hablarle a tu padre Kouga.-contestaron del otro lado de la linea una vos gruesa.- Necesito que vengas a casa de inmediato, la familia Tama esta aquí._

 _-¿No puede ser mas tarde?.- Y ahora para que vinieron.-pensaba el de ojos_ _azules._

 _-¡Que no muchacho! ¡Ven ahora o te arrepentirás!.-su padre grito enojado._

 _S-i, como usted diga padre.-musito de mala gana._

 _-Bien, si no llegas en quince minutos ya sabes que pasara.-dicho eso el padre corto la llamada._

 **Fin de la llamada telefónica vía celular.**

Entro al gimnasio para avisarle a la azabache que regrese con los chicos.

-Lo siento bella Kagome me surgió un problema, nada grave pero en la preparatoria hablamos.-dijo Kouga.- Antes que se me olvide, ve con Sango y Miroku y que te lleven a tu casa; no puedo hacerlo yo.

-Tranquilo Kouga-kun iré con ellos ¡Cuídate!.-luego de decir esas palabras escucho como las puertas se cerraban.

 **En la casa Okami...**

Entra el único hijo de la familia al living y visualiza a su madre y su padre sentados en un de lo sofás, mientras que la familia Tama se encontraba, también, sentados en el sillón de enfrente.

\- Al fin llegas hijo siéntate con nosotros tenemos que anunciarte algo importante.-dijo su madre

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Soy mala para dejarlo ahí no? jajaja lo siento chicas soy un poco loca cuando me lo propongo xD. Tengo que aprovechar que estoy inspirada y el tener tiempo para publicar n.n. Hoy fue un día de locos primero que nada ¡casi no llego a la prepa!, por el maldito despertador de sonar tarde (? y luego que llegue me dicen que no tenia clases ¡Menudos jodidos profesores! porque no avisan cuando no vienen, me aburrí dos horas y media y mi papa me fue a buscar (Te quiero ¡nunca me faltes! ah xD). En fin tengo un día de locos y... ¡Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Discusion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VII: Discusion.

\- Y bien ¿Que eso tan importante que tienen que decirme?.

\- Bien hijo mio como veras no es comun que la familia Tama se encuentre aqui.- hablo su padre.

El ojiazul asintio prestando atencion.

\- Mientras no estabas en casa, la familia llego aqui porque yo y el señor Tama lo acordamos desde hace una semana.

\- Y... ¿En que consistia ese acuerdo de que vengan a casa padre? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la empresa familiar?.

\- Si. Como ya sabras, por culpa de la empresa de la familia de Naraku nos dejaron en quiebra y por esa razon decidi a que la familia Tama nos ayudara a levantar al maximo de nuevo nuestra empresa.

\- ¿Cual es tu plan para ello?.- pregunto el ojiazul.

\- El plan de tu padre es simple y sencillo hijo mio; consiste en unirlos a ti y la unica hija de la familia Tama en matrimonio, de esa manera se ocuparan en un futuro, bien a la empresa.- dijo su madre.

El joven Okami quedo en shock por la noticia, por un lado tenia que casarse con segun el, una completa desconocida y por otro estaba su linda azabache con quien desea tener una hermosa relacion mas que la amistad.

Tanto sus padres como la familia Tama lo miraban preocupados por el repentino siliencio del chico y la expresion en su rostro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- se animo acercase y preguntarle la señorita Tama.

\- Si estoy bien.- respondio Kouga observandola durante unos segundos " _Bueno, no para nada fea"_ pensaba el ojiazul.

Luego miro a las dos personas que lo "criaron y educaron decentemente" desde que nacio.

\- Bueno hijo ¿Que opinas sobre esto?.- volvio a hablar su madre.

\- ¡De todas las opciones que existe, esa tenias que elegir!.- grito con fuerza Kouga.

\- Mas respeto a tu padre jovencito.- el tono de voz de su madre era de una orden.

\- Es que me molesta que tomen una desicion por mi antes de consultarme ¿Que saben ustedes si a mi me gusta administrar una empresa? para su informacion no me gusta.

\- ¡Pero tendras que hacerlo te guste o no!.- demando su padre.

\- Y si no quiero ¿Que me haras? ¿Me echaras a la calle como a un perro? ¿Me quitaras la futura herencia? ¿No me recibiras jamas como tu hijo luego de esto?.- dijo con burla Okami.

\- Puedo hacerlo si quiero no me subestimes, hasta ahora jamas me levantaste la voz, ni a mi ni a tu madre ¿Donde quedo el respeto que decias que harias Kouga? ¡Te debemos hasta vida mocoso! Y nos quieres pagar de esta manera, comportandote como un niño caprichoso.

\- Ustedes no son mis verdaderos padres y lo saben. Todavia no dije frente a las autoridades, **verdaderamente** como se comportaban y lo que me hacian hacer cuando era niño, de por si no tuve una buena infancia y si quiero puedo hacerlo ahora.- amenazo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

\- ¡Te dimos todo! ¿Que barbaridades dices ahora? ¿No estaras metido en algo no?.- dijo su madre con un deje de miedo por lo que hablo Kouga anteriormente.

\- Y si lo estoy ¿Que tanto les importa?.- se dirigia a la puerta principal.

\- ¡Ven aca! ¡No terminamos de hablar Okami Kouga!.- grito su padre caminando hacia el.

\- Como si me importa hablar con una persona falsa y asquerosa en carne y hueso.- escupio con furia en el rostro del hombre y se marcho.

La familia Tama; quienes fueron espectadores de la escena quedaron mudos, pero el hombre de la familia decidio terminar con el silencio abrumador que quedo.

\- Hiro eso que dijo tu hijo ¿Es verdad?.

Hiro no contesto, simplemente agacho la cabeza y funcio el seño y apreto los dientes frustado. Mientras que la señora Okami lloraba en siliencio por "su" hijo.

 **En la casa Tajiya...**

\- ¿En serio te dijo eso? ¡Kyaaaaaa! Kagome eres una suertuda.- hablo fuerte Sango al monitor de su computadora en donde se podia visualizar a Kagome sacandose los auriculares debido al grito que pego su mejor amiga.

\- Si si, ya no grites fuerte me vas a dejar sorda.- Kagome se sobaba su oido izquierdo.

\- Perdon.- dijo mas bajo la ojicafe.

\- ¿Me dices suertuda porque quieres que Miroku-sama te diga que te ama no Sango?.- pregunto con picardia la azabache.

\- ¡Claro que no!.- exclamo su mejor amiga.

\- Si como que no, te gusta, si varias veces dijiste entre sueños cuanto lo querias y que querias ser su novia y que te querias casar...- hablaba la ojichocolate con burla.

\- ¡Basta Kagome! me gusta, lo quiero ¿Contenta?.- se sonrojo Sango.

La azabache solo reia en carcajadas y la ojicafe al parecer estaba con pocas pulgas del humor.

\- Lo siento, me fue imposible no reirme a la expresion de tu cara Sango, perdon.

\- Te perdono por esta vez si aceptas salir con Kouga.

\- No lo se, lo quiero como un amigo nada mas.- dijo despreocupada Kagome.

\- Vamos Kagome es que ¿Acaso no te interesa salir con alguien que no sea Inuyasha?.

\- Sango no lo nombres a el, tampoco estoy interesada en salir junto a el, ya que no existe nada entre nosotros ¿Por que lo nombras en algo que no tiene nada que ver?.

\- Por el enredo que haces para no salir con alguien mas.

\- No es cierto.

\- Si lo es.

\- Que no.- respondio la ojichocolate.

\- Que si.

\- ¡Que no!.

\- ¡Que no!.- grito su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Que si!.

Sango rio triunfante.- Te gane. Saldras con Kouga si o si Kagome.

\- ¿Quien me lo ordena?

\- Yo.

\- ¿Acaso eres la doctora corazon y madre?

\- Si.

Kagome nego con un suspiro.

\- Lo tendre en cuenta Sango.

 _"Si_ ".- penso con una sonrisa la ojicafe.

\- Me tengo que ir a dormir, fue un largo dia.-bostezo la azabache.

\- Si yo tambien tengo sueño, buenas noches Kagome.

\- Buenas noches Sango.

 **En la casa Taisho...**

Se encontraba un joven de ojos ambares, observando la luna desde el balcon de su habitacion dandole mejor mejor vista a su melena peliplateada. Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse; el peliplateado dirigio su mirada hacia la silueta que se acercaba hacia el con lentitud, era su madre mirandolo con prepcupacion.

\- ¿Que haces despierta a estas horas madre? deberias dormir ya.

\- Lo mismo tendria que decirte a ti hijo, no es la primera vez que duermes tarde, lo haces muy a menudo y me preocupas.

\- Estoy bien ma.

\- No, no lo estas ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?.

\- Nada.-respondio con desgana.

\- Si no fuera nada no tenes que tener esa mirada llena de dolor y tristeza.

\- ¿Mirada de dolor? ¿De tristeza? ya te dije que estoy bien.-levanto un poco la voz con fastidio.

Su madre suspiro resignada, su hijo era un testarudo igual que su esposo asi que, decidio decir:

\- Sabes que contas para todo conmigo hijo, buenas noches.- le dio un abraso y se fue a su habitacion.

\- Que descanses bien madre...- suspiro al viento que mercio un poco su cabello sobre su rostro.


End file.
